Exercise for being healthy is now a national activity. Riding bicycle bike is one of those popular exercises. Compare to other exercises, riding bicycle can not only keep the shape of our bodies, but also can broaden our horizons while traveling.
Bicycles have several sprockets in different diameters for different terrain and different slope. The bicycle moves its chain to mesh different sprockets so that the bicycle can shift to output a torque in an appropriate mode so as to ride easily in various terrains.
When the chain is moved to mesh different sprockets, a derailleur is needed. Typical derailleur is operated in a mechanical way to move the chain. However, riding bicycle is not just a sport, it became a fashion activity recently. Therefore, to upgrade the riding experiences, electronic derailleur offers an ideal style to stay fashion and healthy.
Transmit the power of the motor by a gear set in some circumstances the derailleur would be impacted or polluted by sand or dust. Then the gear set within the derailleur may wear or collapse in the gear teeth, which may cause the imprecise or unable movement of derailleur or damage of the motor.